


Is it time?

by Kaijawitch



Series: The Lightwoods, Wayland's Lewis'.. why not. [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijawitch/pseuds/Kaijawitch
Summary: Simon is uncomfortable in the last stage of pregnancy.  Jace is over protective.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: The Lightwoods, Wayland's Lewis'.. why not. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733425
Kudos: 60





	Is it time?

**Author's Note:**

> No, of course I do not own these characters

“Simon, will you please sit down?” Jace pleads. “I hate seeing you work so hard. You are due any day now.” He watches his mate sit, wrinkling his nose at the scent of annoyance coming from him.  
“I’m not helpless, Jace. I feel trapped. I am used to helping out here.” He says as he gestures towards the coffee shop. He is sitting in an overstuffed armchair, holding a deep purple pillow that had been laying there. He threw the pillow at Jace. “Let me help. Give me something to do.” Jace could see how upset Simon was getting, but, he also knew how uncomfortable and painful the pregnancy had become in the last week.  
“I can’t watch you working. I am happy you are here, but I don’t have jobs that you can do sitting down right now.” Jace sits in the matching purple armchair next to Simon, taking the man’s hands in his own. “The most important job for you right now is to relax, and prepare for the birth. I can’t risk either of you getting too stressed.”  
“Jace Lightwood-Lewis, I hate you sometimes.” Simon growled halfheartedly.  
Jace smirked “Even when you hate me you love me. I mean, really, look at me.” He pointed at himself, while pushing a blond lock of hair behind his ear. He stood up with a wink stepping behind Simon’s chair. He kissed the back of his mate’s neck and massaged his shoulders gently. “Just think, any day now we will be dads!”  
“If you had told me in school that we would become parents I’d have thought you were crazy. I figured we’d be together, but with my low self esteem and your ego, Angel, what if we are terrible parents? What if we forget them somewhere or I trip and drop it, or…” Simon’s panic induced rambling was stopped by Jace’s lips.  
“Baby, we may not be perfect, well, as parents anyway. It doesn’t matter. We know how to be a family, we know how to love and we both know the importance of allowing this kid to be themselves no matter what. We are already way ahead of both sets of my parents. I know we can do this, and once you are holding our pup you will ask why we didn’t start sooner.” He laughed softly at Simon’s glare. “Okay, maybe that was reaching, but, you will know that you can do this.” Simon raised his eyebrow doubtfully, but he looked less flustered and his scent was back to his normal scent, coffee and cinnamon with just a touch of sweetness from the pregnancy. “Sorry for the armchair psychology, literally.” The blond gave Simon his best smile as he said this. Getting a good natured smirk from his husband.  
“Am I allowed to walk over to the center to sit in on Clary’s art class?” Simon asked as a slight change of subject.  
“Only if you get one of us to walk with you.” At his mate’s answering huff he added “ I may be overprotective, but, I’m serious. I don’t want you alone if at all possible. Male pregnancy is always more risky. I wouldn’t make it if I left you alone and, angel forbid, something went wrong. So, if you want to go, I will go with you. It’s slowing down enough for Lyds to handle it. I’ll even come right back if you just want some best friend time.” Jace had begun running his fingers idly through Simon’s hair, they slipped off gracelessly when his mate stood up abruptly.  
“Fine. I’m making her a coffee, and bring a peppermint tea for myself. No arguments. I can do this even with a babysitter.” He said, not allowing Jace to move to do it himself. “I can’t wait to be allowed to move again.”  
“I know, baby. Soon.” Jace responded, putting his arm around Simon’s shoulders. Simon did let Jace carry the drinks over, but waved him away once he was safely sitting next to the fiery red head who was holding in laughter. “Alright, I’m going. I leave you in Clary’s capable hands.” He kissed Simon’s lips slowly. “Call me if you need anything.”  
Clary saluted him jokingly. “Of course.” As they watched Jace walk away, Simon sighed. “What’s the matter, Si?”  
“Just some normal contractions. I am trying to keep him from freaking out as they are normal. It’s hard to hide them though. I am hoping some art time with my pseudo sister might take my mind off of everything for a bit.”  
“I think that might help.” She said with a one armed hug as the kids started to arrive. She kept an eye on him as he sketched, trying to time his contractions just in case. She could see when he would tense up and trip the chair. By the end of the class they had gotten painful enough for him to stop drawing and grunt uncomfortably. His scent getting sour with the pain. “Alright Simon, we are calling Jace now. They are coming much more often than they were. I think these ones are the real thing.”  
Jace was already in the building when they called. He had felt a sharp pull to be near his mate. So he was there to help get Simon into the van. Clary drove while Jace tried to calm his now anxious mate. He held Simon’s nose to his scent glands while lightly stroking his neck. “You can do this, my Omega. Just a little bit longer.”  
Simon just focused on breathing and not crushing Jace’s fingers. He breathed a sigh of relief when they arrived at the hospital. He would however, not let Jace go anywhere. He focused on Jace’s golden and blue eyes and kept a firm grip on his hand. They were doing this together.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another Jimon, I can't help it. Constructive Criticism still allowed.


End file.
